The Greatest Show Unearthed
by DeathWillNotComeQuickly
Summary: Rated T for blood. Songs can be deadly, as Harry, Hermione and Ron are about to find out...


This is horror one-shot I thought of while I was listening to Creature Feature's The Greatest Show Unearthed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Greatest Show Unearthed!

* * *

Harry walked out of the Great Hall, satisfied. He had eaten a big meal and his belly was comfortably full. Ron and Hermione trailed just behind him, just enjoying the silence. Students were starting to file back out into the hall on their way to their common rooms, chattering about nothing important.

"Life has been easy this week," Harry thought.

Nothing trying to kill him, nothing out of the ordinarily. It was a bit madding to finally have a day of normalcy. After all, Harry _had _defeated the basilisk last year.

"Butterbeer!" Ron said to the Griffendor painting.

She swung open and the Golden Trio settled themselves at the table. They were just starting to play Exploding Snap when noises swirled around their ears.

"What is that?" Ron inquired.

The music was... odd, to say the least. It seemed innocent enough at first glance, but it quickly turned sinister and dark.

"The dark carnival is in town

You better be ready

Just follow the parade

Of dancing skeletons

Full of ghoulish delights

Around every corner

Don't tell your parents you're here

They will soon be mourners."

"Who's singing that song?" Harry wondered.

Abondoning their Exploding Snap game, they decided to go find who was singing. Finding their way down to the Great Hall, they saw that there was a small crowd at the entrance.

"This must be it!" Hermione said.

Walking inside (along with other confused students), they saw a girl sitting at the end of the Slytherin table. She had brown hair, hazel eyes, and a sadistic grin. Something seemed to be wrong with her left eye, though. Blood was leaking from it, and there was no pupil. Just endless black. Chains were wrapped around her neck, blood leaking from various slashes around her body. Her sadistic grin grew when she noticed the students walking in. Her mouth open, and starting to sing again, blood dripping onto the floor off her black dress.

"Welcome to the lower birth

The greatest show unearthed

We appear without a sound

The darkest show around

We will leave you in a daze

Madness, murder, dismay

We will disappear at night

With blood on the concrete,"

Harry, Hermione and Ron shivered. Her appearance alone was horrifying, but the song was creepy and it was scary as heck to hear it come from her mouth. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. Skeletons were dancing around chanting in a continous loop, "La, la, la, la...".

One of the skeletons walked up a Hufflepuff 3rd year. The terrified boy tried to Incendio the skeleton, but a quick slash to his neck silenced him forever. The skeleton dragged the knife around his dead body, giggling high-pitched. Most of the students were frozen in fear, and some had just fainted at the sight. They snapped their heads around when she began to sing again.

"I will be your ticket taker

Come inside, it's a dream

Enter the fun house of mirrors

No one can hear you scream

We can supply anything

That your heart desires

But the consequences

Will surely be dire,"

The students disappared in a puff of smoke. They had been transported to a fun house with mirrors. The mirrors spoke and chanted and drove some insane. Skeletons hunted the students and killed them with a slash to the heart or neck. About 20 minutes later, the students were back in the horrid girl's presence. Their eyes widened in fear when they realized that there were about 6 students missing. The skeletons showed them their bloody knives happily, and continued to dance.

"Come inside for the ride

Your deepest, darkest fears

The best night of your life

You're never leaving here

The unknown

The unseen

Is what you're gonna find,"

The girl smirked and chains wrapped around the only escape.

"Witness this

Witness that

Until you lose your mind,"

Ginny screamed as grinning corpses and horrifying images assaulted her mind. The scarred students ran over to her writhing form on the ground. Ginny was slowly going insane.

"Welcome to the lower birth

The greatest show unearthed

We appear without a sound

The darkest show around

We will leave you in a daze

Madness, murder, dismay

We will disappear at night

With blood on the concrete."

With that, the skeletons sped up and started murdering all the students. The demented girl was just giggling as she observed the bloodshed, screams ringing in her ears. The Golden Trio staunched their tears and tried to fight the skeletons. Spells and fists just bounced right off. The only thing Harry, Ron, and Hermione could do was lose their minds as they watched their friends get killed. When the last was rendered quiet, the skeletons turned to the forever broken, and now insane, friends. They were paralyzed with horror as the girl and the skeletons disappeared, leaving a bloodstained room behind. The silencing charm on the room broke along with the chains.

That night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione slept in a literal bloodbath.

* * *

Well, that's all! I hope you liked it, feel free to point out mistakes.


End file.
